Dear Diary
by Milbuscus
Summary: A story from Olivia's diary, on how she met Harvey Specter. (One Shot)


_Dear Diary,_

 _This is the story of how I met Harvey Specter..._

* * *

It was 6pm and Zoe was preparing herself for her meet-up with Harvey, She had called her brother a few minutes before setting off and asked how he was. He was recovering from a illness and wasn't recovering as great as the doctors wanted him too, it didn't worry Zoe though because she always believe's in positive thoughts. She always loved calling her brother because one she gets to talk to him, and two she get's to talk to her niece Olivia who is only 5 years old.

Zoe loves children, she's always loved being around them and is always called a "positive spirit" around children and their parents. She'd do anything for Olivia, or any other child for that matter. She hated hanging up after calling her brother though, because she loved talking to Olivia. But, this time she managed to brush it off and arrived at the local bar where she was meeting Harvey.

She was wearing a black tight dress with black heels, the dress tight enough that it hugged each part of her body perfectly and showed off her amazing curves.

He wore a tight blue t-shirt that hugged his muscles, showing off his chest and jeans. It was unusual for Zoe to see him like this, especially after a long time.

"Guess you're not going to let me win." Harvey Chuckled.

"Have I ever?" Zoe fired back, laughing

"Would I know?" He looked at her and watched her pot another ball.

"Doubtful." She replied, leaning against the pool table and aiming for another ball.

"Have you ever?" Zoe asked, biting her lip and focusing her aim.

"I am right now." He smirked, watching her closely as she missed the ball.

"Rule number 27: Never beat the person you're trying to close." Harvey smirked, leaning low to the table and aiming for his ball and potting it in.

"I always hated rule number 27." He added, smiling at her and turning his head back to the table.

"You couldn't close me five years ago. What makes you think you've got a shot tonight?" She smiled, leaning against the pillar behind her.

"Didn't. Not couldn't." He smirked, approaching her and leaning in front of her to check the table.

"And five years ago, it wasn't your legal services I was interested in." His spoke, his tone was seducing.

She watched him as he bent down in front of her as she let her eyes travel too far down his body, before he rose again and moved to the other side of the table to get a better shot.

"How does Jessica feel about an employee who resigned coming back to consult?" She asked.

"She's onboard." Harvey replied, leaning to become eye level with the cue.

"Do you mean I have to convince her?" She laughed, watching him.

"See that? That's why I want you." He fired back; smiling. And hitting the ball straight into the hole.

"You could've told me all this on the phone." She moved and lent down on the other side of the table, so his eyes would meet with her face.

"Well, I wanted to see you first." He smirked, watching her down his cue but keeping his eye on the ball.

"Make sure things weren't... awkward." He added.

"What? Because- I didn't call you back five years ago?" She added as Harvey was about to hit the ball, and he missed it as soon as she said that which caught him off guard.

"Oops." She spoke; playfully. Watching the ball completely miss and stumble around the table.

"You think you didn't call me back five years ago?" He smirked, raising his voice playfully and playing her game whilst he approached her.

"Oh, I know I didn't call you back five years ago." She smiled at him as he got closer, as she placed herself on the end of the table and sat on it, leaning one leg over the edge.

"Well, I hope your jury consulting is better than your memory." He approached, standing close to her and taking a sip of his drink.

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree." She smiled, watching him closely and letting her eyes linger around his body.

"Because you know I'm right." Harvey smirked.

"Because I'm a bigger person." She shot back.

"Which is why I'm gonna come in." She added on, biting her lips at Harvey and then adjusting her sitting position.

"But I want to know, why'd you call me instead of Ted Phillips?" She asked.

"Why do you think?" He asked back, looking her up and down before smirking and making his way back to the table.

* * *

When I met Harvey I was 5, I was living with Zoe now because my father was dying. Harvey came over one night and knocked on the door for Zoe, so instead I answered it as she was busy getting ready. He came empty handed, and didn't quite expect me to answer the door. We spoke for a few seconds, as he asked where Zoe was and I said he shouldn't come without flowers for the lady. He was funny, and looked very nice.

He asked me how many dates I had been on, and I told him. Zoe came not a few seconds later as she greeted Harvey and told him some information about my lucky boyfriend at the time, and then asked me to go back upstairs to carry on doing what I was doing.

We had pizza that night, and watched Bugs Bunny which was both suggested by Harvey. He looked different this time, he was now only wearing his shirt and had the sleeves rolled up. I didn't want to go to bed, because I was enjoying watching Bugs Bunny with Harvey as he made jokes to me whilst Zoe did the washing up, but Zoe insisted I went to bed so she tucked me in. I asked her if Harvey could come up and give me a goodnight kiss, he was nice and I liked him a lot so I wanted to say goodbye as he reminded me a lot of my dad.

With a few seconds of Zoe being gone, I snuggled into bed presuming Harvey was not coming upstairs to kiss me goodnight. I didn't really expect much anyway as he's just met me. I was about to close my eyes when I heard my voice being said from the entrance of my bedroom, at first I thought it was a monster because it was dark and scary but my light switched on and it was Harvey. He knelt beside my bed and wished me goodnight and gave me a kiss on the cheek before tucking me in, and switching my light back off and going downstairs.

I was happy that Zoe was with Harvey, or whatever they had at the time. And although I didn't really understand what was happening with my dad at the time, I had a hunch of what was going on. Zoe was going to take me in as a mother, and look after me everyday all day, like I was her new daughter which I was happy about because I can finally have a mother again.

Harvey came a few days later, and this time Zoe managed to get to the door before me. She'd been told the day before my father was getting worse and wont have long left to live, Zoe already knew he was dying. But didn't know it would take him this quickly, It made her sad, and she didn't play with me anymore. No more toys, no more barbies, just me on my own. But, this time Harvey came and Zoe answered. I waited at the top of the stairs for Harvey to come inside and give me a hug like he does every time he comes, but this time he didn't. He was holding flowers, and Zoe was happy about it but then I heard crying. Harvey gave Zoe a hug, and said the flowers were for me this time. But, Zoe continued to cry and told Harvey about my dad.

Harvey got sad and continued to hug Zoe until she was better, and told Harvey she was moving to raise me outside of New York. Was Harvey really leaving?

I rushed up to Zoe's bedroom, and opened the curtains of her window. I managed to balance myself on some books placed near her window and watched Harvey open the door to a black car, He waved to Zoe at the door and looked rather sad before getting into the car and it sped off. That was it... Harvey was gone. He didn't even say goodbye to me, he just left.

* * *

Ever since I've missed Harvey.

Zoe has missed Harvey.

Harvey has missed Zoe.

She's no longer happy.

He's no longer happy.

I'm no longer happy.

* * *

I'm now 13 years old, and attending a new school in New York. Zoe finally decided to move back now I was old enough to take on the big chances that would come, and she can go back to her old job to earn some more money for us. Myself and Zoe made a promise to each other that day, always stay together, and always do things together; Make memories. And we stuck to it, we always went shopping together and brushed 'Pearson-Specter' out of our minds, they forgot what they'd looked like and presumed they would've looked different anyway. It was nice being in New York again, and it was nice that Zoe had forgotten about her past that dragged her down.

We roamed the streets and bought Hot dogs from a local vendor, and admired the view we could see we got lost in the nature, lost in the smallest part of New York, and talked about anything that came to mind until we ended up in Central park.

* * *

"I used to take you on walks around here when you was a baby." Zoe smiled at the memory, looking at Olivia and then back to her tracks.

"It's beautiful." Olivia smiled back, admiring everyone around her.

Her eyes lingered to a couple walking hand in hand, he was in a suit and she was in a black dress that hugged her body. She had long brown hair, and wore a dazzling silver necklace. And he wore a dark blue suit, along with a very skinny tie and had his blonde hair spiked. His baby blue eyes stood out from all, and their shining diamond rings displayed on their fingers.

Zoe and Olivia continued walking, about to walk past the couple Olivia had just explored and Zoe became slightly distracted of her surroundings. Olivia on the other hand searched the couples features some more, they looked posh, or rather... dapper. It amazed her that people were earning big money but instead of going abroad they walk around central park.

"Rachel, this is Central park..." Mike laughed, at her statement.

"I know but it's romantic." She smiled, looking down at their hands which were entwined together.

"I love you Rachel." Mike blurted out, as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

Rachel became speechless, every time she heard him say that it made her blush; hard. And made her heart melt, it took her breath away all the time. It was amazing, and Mike felt satisfied at the reaction he got from it every time, and sometimes said it just to catch her off guard.

"I-I love you to Mike. I love you." Rachel replied, hugging him.

Mike pulled Rachel into a deep kiss, attracting the eyes of a few.

* * *

Olivia turned away as the couple kissed deeply, and then turned back. Zoe eventually became un-distracted and turned into the direction Olivia was looking, she cooed at the couple kissing in front of them. They didn't care about their destination, they just cared about each other. It was romantic.

"Get a room will you? I didn't come on this walk to see you both snogging each-other's faces off." Harvey smirked, following Mike and Rachel not shortly after as he carried a hot dog and a coffee.

"Oh shut up Harvey." Mike shot back.

Olivia and Zoe froze. _What did he just say? Harvey. As in Harvey Specter?_

Zoe gulped hard, hoping to god it wasn't him for her own sake. Olivia on the other hand was shocked she heard his name again, even if it wasn't him it sent shivers through her body from the past she had with Harvey Specter. It wasn't bad, it was amazing. She's just still annoyed she never got a goodbye, and the fact he just left them alone.

They walked towards Mike and Rachel, still hoping it wasn't Harvey Specter. As Mike and Rachel saw them approaching and looked slightly confused at them, before pulling away from their kiss and parting a slight.

Zoe froze once again, straight in her tracks.

It was Harvey. Harvey Specter.

She saw his hair, his suit, his face, his cheekbones, his features. Everything she loved about him she saw, he hadn't changed one bit. Looks exactly the same. She gasped, and took a few steps back; Harvey had noticed her.

He moved around Mike and Rachel, amazed to see that Zoe Lawford was stood in front of him. She took a few steps forward and approached him, as Olivia followed her and kept behind Zoe. Zoe lifted her hand and placed it on Harvey's cheek, checking if it was a dream or not and he smirked at her touch, her hand retreated as it brought back thousands of memories from their past; great ones.

He put on his 'signature smirk' and pulled her into a kiss. A long, passionate, kiss. Something he'd never given anyone before, just Zoe. He didn't care at this moment in time who was watching, or who was listening, or taping, or what they were saying. He was amazed Zoe had returned, after 8 years and she still looked so beautiful.

Mike put on his best 'Harvey Specter voice' and mimicked Harvey's previous statement, as Olivia stood beside Mike and Rachel watching Zoe and Harvey in front of her, still in shock.

"Ew get a room!" Mike yelled playfully, in his best Harvey Specter voice possible.

Both, Olivia and Rachel giggled at the joke. As well did Zoe, as she was pulled from the kiss. Her brain was on over-drive. She needed that kiss, and she wants it for the rest of her life. He was perfect, it was perfect. Her body was panicking from the amazement.

Harvey smirked as he heard Mike's joke, as he turned to retaliate but saw a familiar face.

Olivia's eyes widened as Harvey spotted her. He pulled away from Zoe's touch and turned his whole body to face her as she was amazed. He gasped at her, she was so grown up, so amazing, so new, so beautiful. He stepped closer so he was in arms length, and hugged her tight. He pulled a rose from the bush behind her and handed it her carefully, before smirking and looking back to Zoe.

"I'm so...so... sorry." He sighed.

* * *

That was the last time Zoe was sad.

The last time I was sad.

The last time we were alone.

The last time Harvey was alone.

Harvey joined out 'family', but told me he didn't want to replace my father.

Either way, Harvey is more of a father than anyone to me.

My father ended up passing away from heart failure when I was 6, and every month on a certain day we used to go together to his grave and place something there.

Every Friday night we'd sit down, watch TV and order pizza.

Every night Harvey would tell me goodnight, and everyday after work he would bring me a flower.

* * *

 _And that is how I met Harvey Specter, him and Zoe eventually ended up getting married.  
It took them a while to get it done, as Harvey had commitment issues. But, after a while Donna helped Zoe convince him, in a way. He wanted to do it, but was struggling at first but gained help from his firm members._

 _Zoe ended up working back at the firm, at one of the highest ranks Harvey could get her._

 _Rachel and Mike married happily, and were expecting their first ever child._

 _And as for I..._

"I studied at Harvard Law School, I followed Zoe and Harvey's footprints, as long as my "Uncle" Mike's and "Aunt" Rachel & Donna's. And I'm so glad I've now got a job at this firm under the name of them both. I will always remember them, and in their honor I will tell my children this exact story. They rose me well, and Mike and Rachel rose their child well. I know they will all be proud of me and proud of their sons and daughters, I know i'll never be able to see them again whilst i'm alive, but I get to see them one more time when I'm gone, and re-live with them once again. Pearson-Specter-Litt-Ross will live on forever, it doesn't matter if the name changes, or it all gets knocked down. We shall remember it upon our hearts, and cherish the memories we had."


End file.
